


Indiscretions

by TinyAngryPuppy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Update Fic, Pregnancy, Sad, Sadstuck, Spoilers, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAngryPuppy/pseuds/TinyAngryPuppy
Summary: Even as gods, it seems, your little indiscretions can still go unnoticed by the world.Spoilers for the 4/27 Homestuck^2 update.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 21





	Indiscretions

It’s done. She’s panting weakly, beads of sweat on her forehead catching the light of the midday sun. The sounds of the city continue uninterrupted through the window. Even as gods, it seems, your little indiscretions can still go unnoticed by the world.

“You were right, that was rather easy,” you say. It’s not a lie. It’s not really the truth either.

“Now all that’s left is the hard part,” Jade replies, patting your belly, voice still a bit raspy. “So what are we going to tell her?”

“…Let me handle it,” you say, fumbling blindly for your cigarettes out of habit. “She’ll be overjoyed. She just needs to hear it from me… Just me.”

Jade snaps the pack up before you get to it and lobs it deftly into your wastepaper basket. “No smoking when you’re carrying my kid, Rose!” she scolds. You grumble as you watch it succumb to gravity.

You wait all night for the right time to tell Kanaya. You have no reason to think she’ll be upset, but it’s also not something you can just casually mention. Usually, you have no problem knowing when to wait and when to act. But right when she comes home feels too early, over dinner feels too serious for what this is, after dinner feels too late, and before you know it it’s bedtime.

Just as you’re turning out your reading lamp, Kanaya’s voice behind you gives you a start. “Is Everything Alright, Rose? You’ve Barely Said A Word All Night. Weren’t You Spending The Day With Jade?”

“…I’m exhausted to tell you the truth. You know how Jade is, she has a way of pushing you into doing things before you really think them through.”

Silence.

“I’m tired, darling. I’ll tell you all about it in the morning.”

“...Goodnight, Then,” she says. 

The morning comes. Kanaya got called in early and she’s running late. As she dashes around getting ready, she apologizes for not having time to hear your tale and urges you to rest up and directs you not to go out and assures you that she’ll be home on time and suggests you take a walk at some point to get some fresh air. Then, the door slams shut and she’s gone. You wish you hadn’t bought such a huge fucking apartment. Being alone in this place sucks.

You touch your belly. Not alone.

Days go by and the right time never comes. Jade calls you one morning, instead of texting like a normal person would. “So how did Kanaya take the news?”

No sense in lying to Jade. “I… haven’t found the right way to tell her yet.”

“What? Rose, you said this wasn’t a Precious Moments kind of thing! You need to just tell her!” Jade barks at you.

You pinch the bridge of your nose. “It’s not so simple, there’s a finesse component to this. She’s not your wife, Jade, and it’s not your marriage,” you say.

Jade’s silent for a moment. “So, are you saying this is going to be a… like, a marriage-affecting conversation for you guys?”

Neither of you say anything. 

“Rose, was this… an affair?”

A week goes by. You should definitely have told Kanaya by now. You’ve let so many opportunities to tell her slip by already; no excuse would suffice at this point. At first you were simply waiting for the right time, but at this point you have to admit that you’re just keeping a secret. From Kanaya, the last person in the world from whom you ever wanted to hide anything. If you told her now, she’d have every right to be upset with you, and if she found out some other way… you don’t want to think of it. So you force yourself not to. You of all people can keep a secret. You slip it on like one of your mother’s dresses.

Your recovery proceeds smoothly, as does your pregnancy. Jade performs your checkups herself. She even built an ultrasound from scratch, just for you and your future son, Furris Bueller. At least, you’re pretty sure it’ll be a boy. But just as you almost somewhat begin to get used to being pregnant, and just as the sting of realization of what you’re doing to Kanaya has passed, the child arrives.

“It’s a girl!” Jade cries, beaming and bouncing, your brand-new daughter in her arms. You’re panting weakly, beads of sweat on your forehead catching the light of the midday sun. Jade is plenty excited for the two of you, her yips of joy soaring above the child’s cries. For your part, you’re simply exhausted. Jade nudges you and places your new baby girl in your arms. 

“I’ll be damned,” you say. “What was it going to be for a girl? Yifftoria Barkham?”

Jade play-slaps your shoulder. “No, Yiffany Longstocking!”

“Must we?” you deadpan. You look down at the child you’re considering consigning to a lifetime of being called Yiffany, or an even more loathsome appellation. Floppy black ears protrude from golden curls, and the eyes that gaze up at you are somehow yours and hers at the same time. They shimmer from purple to green and back as you watch as the child ceases her cries and yawns deeply.

Jade considers for a second. “We could go with Yifftoria Barkham, I guess,” she says.

“What difference does it make at this point?” You bring your daughter to your breast and fold yourself around her. The infinite possibility she holds, everything that she could be and might ever do all at once, the Light emanating from this child, blinds your Sight, so you close your eyes and just allow yourself to be here. Here with your daughter. 

Jade puts her hand on your shoulder. “Thank you for doing this, Rose. I guess I—Got it from here?” She tries, ears back and flat.

“Don’t be crazy,” you say. “I’ll at least breastfeed her. And—I—I want to see her sometimes.” It’s not a lie. It’s not really the truth either. 

Jade nods. “Just say the word. Look, I’m sorry—” 

“No need,” you say, cutting her off. “This was the right thing to do. And I’m glad I was able to help. It feels good to have created something that makes… sense. To have created a little bit of order amongst all this chaos.” 

Jade just laughs, eyes sparkling with joy. “You really don’t know the first thing about kids, do you?” 


End file.
